What's Done is Done
by MewMewMixX3
Summary: Antonio did something terrible to Lovino and Lovino is left heartbroken and wants nothing to do with Antonio, Who wants to make up. Rated T for now and it's an AU. Warnings include Roma's colorful vocabulary and a naughty Dutchman  Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Only my story plot. 

* * *

><p>Am I shaking from the cold night's air? Or from the anger? I look down at me trembling hands, they're ice cold. I bright them up to me cheeks, burning hot with rage.<p>

"Stupid bastard." I whisper out to no one.

I take a big swig from my bottle of wine. How could I have been so stupid. We'd only known each other for a short period of time. There goes a tear falling down my cheek, a tear some jackass doesn't deserve. He didn't deserve any of the things I did for him. I should have kept that stupid expensive watch he left on my night stand. Second thought, no, I don't want anything of that ungrateful bastard's things in my home! I take another big swig of my Italian imported wine. Hmm..? Almost gone. How much have I had? I should probably go back inside, it's getting late and I've lost track of the time just sitting out here. Maybe the idiot left getting the hint that I didn't want him anything else to do with him. Besides it was the only reason why I was out here sitting out on the back porch of the duplex I lived in. Yeah, I think I should go back inside before my freakishly tall and creepy of a neighbor hears me out here. He is always watching me when ever he sees me leave the house or something. He makes the hallway smell too. The things I have to do to get the smell out of the walls are insane. The smell sticks to everything! Gods, how I despise that man. I furrowed my brows at the thought of him coming out side to see what I'm doing.

I get up carefully, swinging my legs over the lawn chair, but I lose balance and the wine bottle escapes my grasp and shatters into a million pieces on the porch.

"Goddamn it! My wine!" I yell losing my balance even more, falling on my face even more. Luckily I miss the broken glass. "Damn it all!" I yelled out again.

I couldn't be that drunk could I? I did have almost a whole bottle to myself. As soon as I finished that though I saw it. The light upstairs turn on. The light that belongs to that freak. No. Not only that. I hear the window slid open and his voice call down. Fuck.

"Who's there?" I hear.

"Fuck." I say frowning to myself seeing his head poke out of his window.

"What happened? I heard something, is that glass everywhere? Are you okay?" The son of a bitch says out of his window and slams it. I can hear creepy giant foot steps stomping down the stairs.

"What the hell do you want?" I hear myself slur. Maybe if I get up fast enough and run in my house I wont have to talk to him. But me falling back on to my ass after his voice startling me, says other wise. Fucking Dutch bastard.

"Ah, I heard a crash and was worried that something might have happened. And look it, I was right. " He said producing a broom and a hankerkeif, looking down at me.

I sit up on the cold and now wet ground looking back up at him. "What are you looking at me with that smug look for bastard?" I said as he started to sweep up my mess. Keh, at least I don't have to clean it. I fold my arms and look away.

"You're drunk, no?" The Dutchman puffed out.

"And what if I am?" I furrowed my brows at him. I try to get up so he will stop gleaming over me with that stupid smirk with his freaky fat face with his stupid tall hair. I decide to lean against the matching table that goes with the lawn chairs. By now he is does sweeping up my mess and walking towards me. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no.

"Then I suppose I will just have to take care of you and make sure you don't hurt yourself again." He says readying his hankerkeif wanting to clean my bleeding lip from when I fell with a deep chuckle.

"No, don't you dare get close to me and try to clean me with that nasty cloth! I don't know where its been!" I yell at him as I start to fling my limbs in different directions. But suddenly in my drunk flailing I lose balance, again. But my body doesn't find itself hurt, on the cold ground. No, instead it's being embraced by a warm body. A warm Dutch body.

"Oh? Then I will have to find other means in cleaning your wound." He says to me with his hand under my chin looking down at me. "I have nothing else but this." Suddenly I feel his lips against my own and a tongue wiping away any blood. I always knew this guy had something for me. Damn it all to hell.

"What the hell is wrong with you, asshole? What do you think you are doing?" I scream at him, pushing him off of me. "Just because I am a little drunk does not give you any right to take advantage of me. What would-what would Anto-..." That's right I trail off, I cant use him as an excuse anymore to keep this freak off of me.

"That's right, you have someone don't you?" He laughs out slyly. "Is he in there now? Hmm..? Oh, wait, you would have had to been deaf not to hear what happened earlier. Plates crashing, curses tossed, and cries riffling through the air." He taunts pinning me down against the table, rubbing against me. He leans in to me and forces another kiss on me. His hot tongue trails down my chin and finds a nice place on my neck to suck on.

"Uhhnn..." Someone moaned.

Was that me? Oh, god no. That was me. This night just gets worse and worse.

"Well look at who is getting vocal in more ways that one?" He whispered out then continuing to attack my neck with his teeth.

"Nnn... s-stop!" I manage to get out. Why do I have to be so sensitive when I'm drunk? Just another way the world wants to screw me over. "I..I sa-said stop it..." I demand panting. Just then I could feel him rub up against me once more.

"But it sounds like you're enjoying it." The Dutchman says towering over me with his hand slowly creeping up my shirt.

"No I wasn't! Just get off of me and let me go. I just want to go to bed."

"The bed?" He smirks hungrily.

"No, not like that! I just want to sleep!" I yell at him bothered and my face all red. I push him off me and get up. I look at him with disgust and walk towards my sliding door that leads to the kitchen.

"Going back to him so soon after what he's done to you?"

I stop a few feet away from my destination, and froze, stunned at his jealous comment. I took a half step back, glistening tears roll down my previously stained cheeks.

"That bastard can go to Hell for all I care!" I choke out before storming inside, trying my best to slam a sliding door behind me.

Inside my home is dark, but I don't need to turn on the lights to find my way to my bedroom. Once I stumble through the kitchen I find myself at the opening to my living room. I now remember the mess I had made, throwing a fit trying to get him out of my sight and leave my home. But he refused wanting to talk this out.

My hand searches for the light switch and flicks it on. The lights violently flashes in my eyes. I shake my head trying to adjust my eyes in this drunken state I've gotten myself into. Thinking at the same time maybe I should try and clean my mess after I've sobered up or possibly in the morning. But once I reopened my eyes, I am shocked to see that the living room is in perfect order. Everything is where is should be, the glass picked up, furniture put back in their respective places, and the lamp up right in its corner.

That stupid considerate bastard. He must have done it waiting for me thinking I would return. At least he was smart not to follow me.

But there's one thing that I noticed different about my living room. There is a little white note on the coffee table. I walk over to the couch and sit on it leaning back in to its comfy pillows. I pick up the note which read

"I'm sorry. I just want to talk.

Please call me whenever you can.

-Antonio"

Like Hell I'd call him. He doesn't deserve to be heard out. Like I said, what's done is done. Nothing can be taken back.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any sort of mistakes I made. I'm only human.

I've never written The Netherlands before so sorry if he is OOC. I originally wrote it as France in the first few paragraphs but didnt like it because I was like "Oh, yeah BTT and all" and I didnt know who else to put there.

Reviews are nice and so are critiques.

Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

-Beep-Beep-Beep-

I smack my side table. Miss.

-Beep-Beep-Beep-

Okay, alarm, I get it. I'm up. Dear Lord! My head head hurts. I should probably take something for it. I roll over under my comforter and look at my bedroom door and stick out my hand. It's so cold out there, but I need to start my day and do something productive. I sit up out of bed and the feeling of the cold air on my chest sends cold chills down my spine. Maybe I should sleep with more clothes on? I slump over to my closet and grab a sweater and throw it on and head for the kitchen. Can't start my day without breakfast I suppose.

Once in my small, but manageable kitchen I look in the fridge. Empty carton of milk, sad looking stick of butter, and left overs from a few nights before. I frown at the memory of as to why I have no food in my refrigerator . That's right. He would bring me breakfast every morning. What ever I wanted, or even something homemade. His cooking was astounding. A lot of which was better than any restaurant I have ever been too. For lunch we would go out if we didn't feel like cooking and for dinner I would cook something up for us. With a sigh I closed the fridge door and noticed a little note pinned by a small tomato magnet. I was a list of ingredients for what was planned for tonight. Tonight I had planned to make homemade pizza from scratch that my Grandfather taught me and my brother to make. It was passed down from generation to generation in our family.

I bring my hand up to where the small note hangs, as warm streaks roll down my face. I try to choke them back, denying that I miss that fucking bastard. The note is now crumpled in my palm and bring my clenched fist to my chest. My back is now leaning on the fridge door and follow it down to the floor. I bring my knees up to my chest, and hug them close.

The house sure is quiet now. Empty. There isn't any sing-song voice resonating through out the walls, or delectable breakfast smells wafting from the kitchen. Just me alone. No breakfast or... Or is care free, happy as a sunny day smile kissed on his face. No one to sneak up behind me as I do the dishes to pepper my neck with kisses, surprising me and getting water everywhere. Nothing what so ever along the lines of that. It is just me with a crumpled grocery list, sitting on the cold linoleum floor, and an empty stomach. Not to mention heart broken. The worst of it all.

This isn't supposed to be how I feel. I am supposed to be upset. Right? He did something so unforgivable, that fucking bastard. That's what he is and I never want to talk or see him ever again! The asshole should just go crawl in a ditch and die for all I care. Because I don't miss him at all. Not his face, or the way my name would roll of his tongue with his sultry Spanish accent. And I especially did not miss the way he would hold me with his hand cupping my face like it were a fragile porcelain egg. Hold it too tight and it would crack and shatter, too loose and it would fall to its doom. He would hold my face with a strong, warm hand, cupped just below my cheek with finger tips brushing right below my jaw; his thumb delicacy drawing little circles on my cheek, occasionally brushing across my bottom lip. He would gaze into my boring hazel brownish eyes with is miraculous, beautiful emerald green eyes that would sparkle like the moon's refection bouncing off the water's edge like nothing I have ever seen before. With a sincere smile spread across his face, not saying a single thing, but telling me everything more beautiful than Shakespeare's Sonnet 18. Of course more beautifully than some stupid Englishman! He could say the most angelic things that would leave your heart fluttering faster than that of the wings of a hummingbird. Especially the way he would tell me the way admired me, and the way he say all the ways he loves me... Or so I thought. And with that my heart sank. It sank into the deepest abyss of any know and unknown region. Fucking Bastard making me feel like think.

-Knock-Knock-

"Fucking lovely. Who the hell is that?" I sniffled. I stood up and wiped my fave and tried damned hard no to look like a seven year old kid who's just been told that the family dog just got hit by a truck chasing after a ball.

-Knock-Knock-

"Alright! I'll be there in a second!" I yelled. When I opened the door I was suppresed to see my freakishly tall neighbor in my hallway.

"The fuck you want?" I spit out.

"Oh, um..." He paused. "I wanted to apologise for the other night."

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms just staring at him.

"So..." He scratched his chin. "I'm sorry?"

"You don't sound it." I deadpanned and slammed the door in his face. "Bastard." I muttered and headed towards the couch. But as soon as I sat I heard him yell through the door.

"Look, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He paused. "Will you come back to the door so I can apologise to you face like a man. Unlike that-"

Before he could finish those last words I had slammed the door open and was jabbing my finger in his face. "Don't you dare finish that last sentence! You know nothing about Antonio. Nor is it any of your business you fucking dick! You come strolling outside last night and cleaning up after me and try 'saving' me. I don't fucking need your help. nor did I need it the other night! So just keep all you god-damned comments, thoughts, and so-called help to yourself! Got that, jackass?" I huffed and was breathing pretty heavily. There was an awkward silence between us until he muttered,

"...Yeah I do. But I am sorry. I didn't mean to force myself on you. I'm not that kind of a man, and I-" he was cut off again. But this time if was by a woman's voice.

"Hey, Abel?"

And suddenly there was an average sized woman with light brown almost blond hair with a ribbon tied in her hair. She walked down the stairs and turned down the hallway towards us. She was actually kind of cute. Too cute to be with this giant Frankenstein's monster look alike acutally.

"Abel? Are you done talking yet? Breakfast will get cold." She said with a motherly tone in her voice.

"No." He said sounding more annoyed and bored than usual.

"Well will you be done soon?" She asked.

"Dunno..." He replied with out even looking at her. Still looking at me actually. Creep.

"Okay." She then averted her eyes to me and gave me a cat like smirk and gave Abel a smug creepy grin. "Is this him? He's cute! Well hurry up you two!" And with a wince from Abel at those words she was gone.

"What was that I?" I heard myself ask.

"My sister."

"Ah..."

Silence.

"Um.. What did she mean by all of that?" I cautiously asked. Slightly afraid of the answer now knowing she's related to him.

"Well..." He thought to himself. "Something about 'Apology Waffles'" He answered, shying away.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered at the awkward man.

"I like I said, I wanted to apologise for the other night." He sauntered.

"Uh huh."

"So will you have some?"

"I'm not hungry." I frowned not wanting anything from him. But just then I felt my stomach turn and a bubbly vibration rippled through my abdomen with a erupting gurgle.

"Hm. I think you are."

"Fine." I groaned knowing I didn't have any food of my own and I wouldn't make far to a restaurant without passing out from starvation. Besides over the smell of that horrible tobacco, I can smell the tantalizing aroma of waffles. He then turned and headed for the stairs, I followed suit. But the something clicked as my foot hit the seventh step.

"Hey, Bastard!" I called. "If they are you're 'Apology Waffles' the why is your sister making them?" I huffed.

"Um.. because" He then mumbled something inaudible. I raised a brow at him.

"What what that?"

"Because, I" He sighed. "don't know how to make waffles. And she came over early this morning for some reason and wondered why-" This time he cut himself off. "I just asked her okay?"

"Whatever." And we continued up the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for everyone's reviews! It got me excited to write this next one. But I really hate this chapter. Everyone feels so OOC. But next Chapter will be better. I have it all planned out actually. So hopefully I will have the next chapter out a lot faster.

BUT Valentine's Day is coming up, So I have a little fic idea planned for it. So maybe I wont have it up as soon as I thought. I actually have two ideas for it so maybe I will write them both for Valentine's Day. -cough cough justusingvalentine' cough cough- Oh, man I have got to have that coughing checked out. Tehe.

Anyways Thanks for reading this terrible excuse for a chapter and Thanks to my beta for helping with this Chapter

Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So first off I would like to give a little warning here. It gets just a tiny bit graphic here. I dunno if I should change it to M now. But it's only like for a little bit. It's just touching and stuff. (Not to give too much away before you read it)

Also I have this head cannon about BTT so it doesnt seem a little out of character when you read this.

-Antonio is more influenced and willing to do what Gilbert and Francis tell him to do. To me Antonio has always had this oblivious innocence about him. Especially when around Lovino.

I hope my head cannon doesn't make Antonio out of character too much.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the table with these two is very unnerving. For one neither one of them wont stop staring at m. Abel with is 'nothing-ever-phases-me look and his sister's smirks., Secondly, I was in this man's home. Willingly. What if they decided to keep me captive here? No one would know or suspect anything because I live right fucking down stairs! My brother is too dense to even think anything of it. This is just fucking terrible! Would that even count as kidnapping? This is more like 'Hey, you cant leave, and now you are going to now live in this closet.' I will be under this man's mercy for the rest of my life., living off what ever he feels like feeding me. Or even if he feels like feeding me.<p>

"Would you like some more?"

"Huh?" I blinked, being distracted by my thoughts.

"Would you like some more?" Laura repeated.

"Oh, no. I'm fine." I said, looking down at my almost empty plate, poking at the remaining left with my fork.

"Are you sure? I can whip up some more in no time. It's not a problem for me." She asked.

Still prodding the few pieces of waffle I had on my plate, "No, it's okay." I said back

"Okay." She replied a little disappointed, holding the mixing bowl and a spatula.

We sat in silence for sometime while Abel pulled out his pipe and started to clean it so he can pack it. His sister happily finished off her waffles, sometimes looking back and forth between me and her brother; smirking every now and then. What is smirking about? What is she thinking about? I wonder what going through her mind. ...D-does she know something? NO! No, she cant. She cant know about … about that. My face fell at the memory of last night. That bastard had better not told her! I glance over at he, he's just sitting there, collecting tobacco leave out of a tin container; calmly. I look back down at my plate. This just fucking sucks. I just want to go home and crawl in bed and stay there.

"Lovino?" Laura called.

"...Hm?"

"Are ...you okay?"

"I'm. fine." I answered probably a little too quickly. The giant scoffed just barely audible. I furrowed my brows when he did. Jerk. Just because you know what's up doesn't give you the right to judge me.

"You sure, you've looked a little empty; distracted. And you have been stabbing that piece of waffle for the past ten minutes, just staring at it...Hm. Nor have you said much." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Che.. I'm fine. I'm totally fine! Never better!" I raised my voice a little, frowning hard.

Abel snorted. "..sure.."

"What's that supposed to mean, bastard!"

"You're just going to sit there and pretend that nothing happened? You really are stupid."

"Fuck you! It's none of your business to what happened. You just so happened to live upstairs at the time when the something happened."

"People across the street heard what happened, one does not need to simply 'live upstairs at the time'."

"You fucking bastard! It's still none of your business!" I shouted accidentally letting out a sniffle I covered up my face with my arm on the table; still sensitive from earlier. I wasn't completely over the fact that I was crying over a grocery list. Just then I heard a pop followed by a disgruntled moan.

"This is how you treat you neighbors? No wonder no one talk to you." I heard Laura say as she grabbed my hand and led me out of the kitchen into the living room, leaving Abel at the table with his pipe. "I'm sorry for my brother, he can be a bit insensitive and frank to people and it gives off the wrong vibes." She continued as we sat of the couch. Smiled at me and asked, "Now, what happened to make you so upset? Well, a side from my brother. I wont lie, I did hear you shouting about down stairs at him this morning."

At first I just stared at her and then the floor unsure what to do. I'm not going to tell a complete stranger what happened. Even if all she wants to do is make me feel better. But I really don't have anyone else to talk to. Well besides my idiot brother. He cant pay attention long enough for me to tell him how to separate his laundry, colors from whites. But keeping this all to myself probably isn't good either. I frowned deeply.

"I, uhh.." I paused still unsure and glanced up to see her waiting face. "Um.. I broke up with my boyfriend. ..It got pretty out of hand." I paused again, still looking down, I didn't want to look at her. I my so stupid. I cant believe that I am telling her this.

"Well what happened?"

"He is a stupid bastard that's what happened!" I sniffled, and pulled my legs up to hug them. I don't care if it is rude to put your feet on the couch.

She clicked her tongue "Sweetie. I'm only trying to help. Tell big sister Laura what happened."

I frowned even deeper into my knees.

"He.. he got drunk with some friends before a dinner date. ...And ..and he …. He cheated on me. The fucking bastard." I mumbled. I felt arms wrap around me in a hug, and a warm hand rub my back soothingly. But that still isn't the worst of it, I thought to myself. He had to, he had to be friends with that fucking asshole. It could have been have been anybody but him. I should have just walked away from him when I had found that out. That and when he had told me that he had just gotten out of a relationship. I should have listened to myself and turned around and went home when those words left his lips. God, I am so un-fucking-believably stupid. I must have looked like a complete god damned fool that night when I went over to his house and found out what had been happening.

A few nights ago.

-Antonio's point of view-

"S-stop it guys." I half slurred half panted out. "I shouldn't have drank tonight."

"Come on, lighten up a bit. It's been awhile since we have all hung out." Retorted Francis. "We miss you after all that has happened between us. You even said you wanted to stay friends."

"Kesesese, yeah and besides, you know your life would be empty without the Awesome Me around." Gilbert added and he ran a finger up the inside of my thigh. "So smooth."

"Ahhh.." I let out. "B-but I have-Ahh...Francis, D-don't.. Hnngh.."

I bit my lip trying to stop to moans from escaping, as his mouth paid special attention to my hardening buds. I can't do this. No. Not right when things are going so well with my Lovi. I need to stop them some how.

"Gilb-bert, F-francis.. please...I'm t-t-trying to ….haaahh.. say something."

Is that Gilbert's tongue. Oh god. It is. Why does he have to use such a talent on me? Now what is this?

"Ohhhh... Giiiiiiillll..."

Just then Francis captures my lips in a invigorating kiss. His hand shoot through my hair. His other still lingers at my chest, lazily drawing figure eights on my nipple. Shit. I have to stop them. Lovi... I pull away from Francis.

"Guys... seriously..." I pant.

Gilbert pulls away from my member peaking through the hole in my boxers; still lightly stroking it.

"I can't do this. You guys know I love you but... But I don't like that. Not anymore."

Francis moves behind me and hugs me from the back, moving away from Gilbert.

"I see." Francis says into my ear, embracing me.

Gilbert tucked me back in my pants. He moved to straddle me, gently holding my face.

"Antonio." Gilbert said. "I... Can't this work out...?"

"We miss you Antonio.. Gil speaks nothing but you."

Gilbert wasn't giving me eye contact. Just looking at me. There was something in his eyes. It wasn't exactly sadness, anger, or jealousy. It was loneliness. He was lonely and incomplete. But unfortunately I'm not the one to make him feel complete, and I could only do my best to make him feel like he is love as a friend.

"Gilbert. Please look at me." He still refused to look me in the eye. "Please Gilbert. You know I care about you. I just can't continue us. It never felt right between us. I'm just happy that we can still be friends, right?" As soon as the words left my mouth, Gilbert's lips were touching my very own. Moving and complying with mine. Why? Why was I kissing back. I can hear him whispering in between the kiss that he loved me still. I let his tongue slip into my mouth as if I didn't have anything to care about. But I did. I knew the time was quickly rising that Lovi would soon be over for our dinner date tonight. But yet, I was kissing Gilbert back as Francis started on my neck. Biting hard enough for to make me emit small noises.

"You... You..YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Every one's mouth was soon detached and looking at the man standing in the door way. Groceries were scattered on the floor. I didn't even hear the door open.

"L-Lovi..." I started.

"No. Don't even talk to me. I've seen enough."

"Lovi-"

"Don't call me that. Not anymore, fucking bastard. You know what don't even think about calling me anymore."

I tried by best to get up and walk towards him but my pants were still undone causing me to stifle a bit.

"Please, listen to me. I'm sorry. I tried to tell them that you were coming over but they didn't listen to me. And also we had a few drinks earlier, I didn't want them to drive home like that and-"

I paused. I'm going have to tell him what happened. "Hey, Gil, Francis can you guys leave for a few minutes so I can talk."

"...yea..." Gilbert responded and walked out, Francis followed.

"Hn~ Goodbye Lovi~" Francis said and left.

"Tch." Lovino reacted. He looked a little nervous around him.

"Lovi-"

"I said don't call me that!"

"Fine then um.. Mi Tesoro, I am sorry. I don't know what you want me to say but I am truly sorry. I am at fault and there isn't a good enough explanation on this world to give to you. All I can do is just ask for your forgiveness. But I know that wont be easily achieved." Lovi just stood there as I awaited for him to respond.

"You are a despicable, disgusting person. I hate you. You can get your worthless crap from my house tomorrow." Lovi then just turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! Come back!" I hear myself shouting. But he isn't turning back around like I want him to. That's when my feet quickly follow him. I grab his arm and spin him around, pinning him to the wall next to us. "I said wait." My lips crash on to his. I just want him to forgive me, even if he wont take me back. But Lovi pulled away from me. My heart sank.

"D-don't touch me. Bastard." Lovi spat out and walked away.

Still leaning on the wall. "But..."

I love you.

* * *

><p>AN: -nervous laughter- Hahaha... Don't hate me for doing that to the Bad Touch Trio. I am a hardcore PruSpa shipper. It sorta breaks my heart to do that to poor Gilly. All the PruSpa on FF is one sided just about. Maybe I should fix that. BUT this story is SPAMANO.

This story is also only half beta'd. My beta read half as I was typing it and then fell asleep or something. I dunno. I have a lazy beta. She only Beta's when she feels like it.

AUGH! I wasn't even able to get my Valentine's Day FF up in time either. Its so long. (Heh-heh.. Said the actress to the bishop) I can always change it and just upload pointless smut. Whatever.

Review's feed my will to upload faster.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First off I just want to Thank my reviewers. I may not answer but I do appreciate them. Most of the time I really don't know what to say back so uhh... heh, yeah...

OTL

And we are still on Antonio's Point of View. Just so you sorta know where he is at while going through all of this.

I feel it's kind of short but I have been busy these last couple of weeks and all. I wrote it pretty fast. Well and then Candypoptricksterlove's Review made me feel a little guilty for doing what I did to Prussia so I uh kinda started a little one-shot for him. Prussia want lovins and none of that one-sided crap.

Anyway... Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Antonio's Point of View<p>

I hope he isn't as mad as yesterday. Ah, but knowing Love, he still is. Francis said to 'Give him time, love will prevail, especially with an ass like his.' Gil said 'Fuck it, that grumpy Italian isn't anywhere as awesome as the awesome me. If anything he falls right under dentist and maybe, maybe above celery.' Heh, maybe my friends weren't the best to go to for advice this time. Especially if they were the one you cheated on you lover with. And one is still in love with you, and the other is, well, lets say very experienced from a young age.

Well here goes nothing if I want to try and talk to him one more time. I could really care less about what ever I have left here though.

Hm.. Any minute now is fine.

Knock on the door Antonio.

It's not like anything can get worse than they are right now. Right?

Haha, lets hope not. Here I go , for sure this time.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

-Knock-Knock-

I waited a few minutes before I got any sort of reply.

"Who's there?" the other side of the door called out.

"It's ..uh.. Me."

"What in God's name, do the fuck you want, Bastard?"

"For you to forgive me."  
>"Go away, asshole!"<p>

"But you said that I could come by and get my things!"

"Yeah, well that's not what you're here for, is it?"

"Ah, you got me Lovi." I can hear him scoff at me for calling him Lovi.

"Just get the Hell away from me."

"Please, just let me in. I'll get my things and stuff. Okay?"

"Then you'll go away?"

"...yeah."

When the door opened I noticed Lovi's puffy, red eyes, and flushed cheeks from crying. I can't tell him how much it hurts to know that I'm the reason why he is crying. I wish he would let me hold him. But that wont happen.

"You're shits in the room."

"Okay." I sad as he went to go sit on the couch as I went into the room to go get my things.

His room was kind of small. Just a queen sized bed, a night stand, and a couple of dressers to the left when you walked in. A closet in front of the bed, opposite of the door.

The third drawer on the bigger dresser was mine. Lovi cleared it out for me when I stayed over for a few days on in because I would refuse to go back to my apartment. There isn't anyone there that I liked being with. No, no, I'm wrong. Love. There wasn't anyone there that I love being with in my apartment.

My drawer was covered in stickers. There was a giant sun sun, some turtles, tomatoes, and smiley faces on it. They were all arranged in a picture. But now they were all peeled off. There's only white remnants of what they used to be. That's disappointing. I frowned. I really enjoyed that memory of waking Lovi up by covering him with all those stickers before putting them on here. Lovi threatened to throw them away because of how childish it was to wake him up with that method. I thought he looked rather cute with a turtle sticker on his cheek. He just yelled at me. I begged him to let me keep them by sticking them on my drawer. And besides, I told him it's better than how my friends wake me up. That's also the reason why I dont have ice cube makers at my place either.

He was standing in the door way when I was putting the last article of clothing in my bag that I brought with me.

"Che, are you done yet?"

"Just about..." I frowned.

"Don't forget your watch, bastard."

"Watch?"

He pointed to the bed side table.

"Oh, ha, right, that watch."

"You're a fucking idiot." he walked away.

I know Lovi. You don't have to keep reminding me.

I walked over to retrieve the watch. When I picked up the cool, sleek metal silver watch, it wasn't cool at all. Actually it was slightly warm. Was he wearing it? If he was does that mean he still cares about me? He would never admit it to me if I asked.

"Hey asshole? You done in there yet? You can see your way out about now!" Lovi yelled from the other room. tearing me away from my thoughts.

I sighed and collected my things and started to walk out to the living room. Lovi was sitting on the couch, back facing me.

"Lovi... I have everything..."

Nothing.

"I guess I'm going to leave now."

Still nothing.

"Lovino?" I paused. "Say something, please?" His shoulders slouched as he put his face in his hands and sniffled.

"Why? … W-was I not good enough for you?"

"No, it's-" He cut me off.

"Do you have to pre-game before our dates?"

"Lovi-"

"Especially with those bastards. Those FUCKING BASTARDS?" He raised his voice as he stood up, pushing the table askew. "Even after I told you what happened to me you still go on doing that to me!" He started towards me.

"Lovi, I'm sorry that happened to you, but that was before. There's no way I could have controlled that." By now Lovi was no less that a foot away from me. Enraged, face flushed, and tearing up. "Lovi, please, calm down." I moved a step closer to him but he turned an headed for the kitchen in rage.

"Fuck you!" he scream as he knocked a lamp over.

"Lovi." I called after him while following him, stepping over the fallen lamp. "Calm down, please?" Lovino was facing away from me at the sink. "Lovino." Slowly, I approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He's sobbing.

"Don't touch me!" he jerked away from my hand. "I told you to get the fuck out. Leave!"

"Lovino.." I reached for his hand and pull him towards me.

"Get away from me!" Lovino shoved me back in to island counter in his kitchen. My head hit a couple a couple of pans hanging above it, making a loud noise.

"I said leave me alone and get the Hell out! You said you would leave after you got your things, now leave!' Lovino ran out, attempting to get away from me. "Why don't you just go back to those bastards?"

I followed him back to the other room.

"Please just let me explain better! Let me talk to you. That's all I want! Lovino I-" He cut me off.

"There's nothing for you to explain to me. You let them do that! You wanted it. I know it for a fact."

"That's not true! It's not Lovino!"

"Yes it is, you fucking bastard!"

By now i was standing in front of each other. He was hitting my chest trying to get me to go away. To stop him, I was trying to grab his wrists.

"Stop Lovi. That hurts."

No! I hate you!" He yelled punctuating his words with harder punches. "How can you say that when this would ever hurt as much as you're hurting me by what you've done?"

That's probably true, I thought; my grip slacking on Lovi's wrists.

"You, you can't even say anything now, can you? What's your excuse this time, huh?"

"I..."

"That's because I'm right, aren't I? Bastard!" He said with great force behind his insult, I tripped over the back of the couch, landing partially on the coffee table. Sending the center piece on it sliding off and smashing to the floor. Hissing in pain, Lovino still went on with his yelling, not caring about the center piece that broke of me. Holding my pained, I stood up as best as I could. But I lost balance quickly and landed on my knees on the floor. Lovino towering over me, holding back sobs as best as he could.

"Of all people, Antonio. Why him...? Why Francis? Even after I found out that you two were friends, I trusted you. After I told you what happened between us; what he did to me. I trusted you enough to even tell you what happened."

I looked up and opened my mouth to say something but found myself speechless. I was so careless. So very careless. When I looked back to Lovi , he was already turning away. I got up and reached out for his shoulder.

"Lovino. Please."

"I don't to talk anymore."

"Let me-"

"Let you what? Netray me more like telling me why you let that monster's hands on you. Or why you're so speechless. Why your pants were undone..."

"Lovi-"

"Save it, bastard. Leave me the fuck alone."

He walked away from my grasp and headed to the kitchen, then went outside. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. I moved over to the couch to sit and recollect my thoughts. How am I going to patch this one up? This looks absolutely hopeless. He wont comply with me at all.

I did cheat on hi though. With two people. At once. One my ex and the other.. Oh, god the other. He is one of my best friends but still. I knew I was possibly risking this whole thing things by being friends with him. But I would never stop being friends with some one over a lover. Nor would I bad mouth my friend. But I never did approve of how he would try to take advantage of the drunkest person at what ever party or club we were at. But Francis never did tell us the truth of what actually went down that night.

This whole thing looks done in for. I frowned. If he would just give me one more chance; what I'd give for one more chance. Would I give me one more chance if I were him? I hope I would.

I glance towards the kitchen, I guess I should just leave him be and go. Not wanting to cause another argument I get off the couch and go get my things I dropped. But since this is technically my fault I should maybe clean this mess up. When I picked up everything and put things back in their places, I left a note on the coffee table. I just want to talk. Possibly more civilized and with less physical pain. A simple phone call should make due. If he wants...

Dropping the note on the table I headed out the door and went to my car. My heart sank at the realization that I might not get him back. I glanced at the digital clock on the radio display on the dashboard. It's getting late but knowing him, he wont mind. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

"Gil..?"

* * *

><p>AN: Dear, Lord what have I done? I made more drama. -sigh-I didn't really intend to make it this intertwinded and drama filled. Oh well..

Oh and to clear this whole Francis / Lovi thing ... He took advantage of drunken Lovi. So like tricked him. Not Raped him.

Okay?

Francis isn't a rapist. Nor do I really like it when the fandom calls him one.

So before I start rambling about headcannons and what not I'm just going to end it here.

So Thanks for reading and review!

***EDIT

A/N 2: About/to all the comments about the okay I get. I worded that wrong or something. There is more to the story than what has been said to Antonio by both Lovino and Francis. And I never stated how in which way Francis took advantage of him.


	5. Author's Note

So I think I'm going to put this on Hiatus or just go on Hiatus. I will be uploading a story sometime next week but that's just for a friend who wanted me to write something out, though. I'm not sure how long I will be on hiatus but I'm just sorta dealing with some things that I need to take care of at the moment and I'm not really happy with the last two chapters of this so, I might just do some re-writing if I get around to it. But I have already started the next chapter for this so I'm not really sure.


End file.
